


Cạm bẫy (A Trap)

by Elysses



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sacrifice, Sad Ending, True Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: One Ring buông lời mê hoặc, không phải dẫn tới những sức mạnh khủng khiếp, cũng chẳng phải kho báu ngàn vàng, chỉ là một sự sống..





	Cạm bẫy (A Trap)

(Bilbo Baggins)  
Tôi đang ngồi đó thẫn thờ ngước nhìn trên trời cao, từng đàn đại bàng to lớn đang chao liệng đầy vui mừng trên bầu trời xanh thẳm. Cái lạnh của nền đá tuyết xuyên thấu qua cả vạt áo, len theo từng ngóc ngách đánh thẳng vào tim tôi từng cơn. Không phải là cái lạnh bình thường, mà tê tái hơn cả những cơn bão tuyết dữ dội, mà cắt da cắt thịt hơn cả lưỡi dao sắc bén của tộc Tiên. Trận chiến này đã định, chiến thắng thuộc về liên minh các tộc - Tiên, Lùn, Người và Đại Bàng. Nhưng xem chừng người lập công lớn nhất lại là Kẻ khoác da - Beorn. Mà nói thật thì cái niềm hân hoan, vui sướng của tin tức chiến thắng vẫn không đủ sưởi ấm tôi, dù rằng lẽ ra tôi phải là kẻ vui sướng nhất, khi được quay về với những cuốn sách tràn ngập những cuộc phiêu lưu không bao giờ kết thúc, trên cái ghế bành ấm áp, bên khu vườn bé nhỏ, và những bữa tiệc tùng thâu đêm tràn đầy bia bọt. Chẳng gì cả. Tôi chẳng cảm thấy vui sướng, cũng không thấy hân hoan, tôi chỉ thấy mỗi nỗi buồn đang dâng tràn nơi khoé mắt, ủy mị như những kẻ yếu đuối trước những cuộc xâm lăng của lũ quỷ dữ.

Ngài ấy đi rồi..

Ra đi trong trận chiến dữ dội ấy, với muôn ngàn nước mắt của những người đã cùng ngài phiêu lưu, mạo hiểm  
Tôi biết rằng rồi sẽ chẳng ai nuối tiếc ngài ấy cả, bởi lẽ trận chiến đã tạo ra nhiều nỗi niềm khác cho mọi giống loài, rồi người ta cũng chẳng còn hơi sức để thương tiếc ngài. Với loài Người, họ bận rộn kiến tạo lại thành phố và kiểm kê những ai còn sống hay đã mất. Với loài Tiên, họ bận rộn thương lượng và lấy lại những gì thuộc về mình. Với loài Lùn, họ đang tràn ngập trong niềm vui của kho báu dưới gầm núi, và có vẻ nỗi buồn không đủ che lấp cơn say vàng của họ.

Chỉ có tôi và những ai đã đồng hành trong chuyến hành trình không mong đợi ấy. Niềm thương tiếc dâng lên như cơn lũ, nhấn chìm tất cả xúc cảm của một gã Hobbit bé nhỏ giữa trận chiến to lớn. Tại sao, tại sao ngài ấy lại phải ra đi?! Để rồi phần thưởng của ngài sau trận chiến giành lại quê nhà.. lại thuộc về một ai khác? Thật buồn cười làm sao! Họ mỉm cười vui vẻ, ca hát trong khi phải khóc thương cho một vị vua đã chết, khi ngài còn chưa kịp kế vị trước sự chứng kiến của mọi thần dân. Thật mỉa mai làm sao!

Ôi do đâu tôi mà lí trí tôi.. đã bắt đầu nhuốm màu ích kỷ như thế? Nhưng từ sâu trong tim, tôi vẫn cảm nhận được bản thân không cam lòng. Không cam tâm!!

“Giá như..”

“Ôi, hỡi kẻ Hobbit đáng thương làm sao..”- Một giọng nói đầy ma mị vang lên bên tai tôi, kề bên tiếng kèn vang thắng trận của mọi người. Tôi bật người đứng dậy như một phản xạ đã quen lâu ngày, những ngày đi phiêu lưu đã giúp tôi hiểu rõ rằng nếu tôi không nhanh nhạy, kẻ nằm xuống chắc chắn là anh chàng Hobbit của Bag End, tay tôi chụp lấy Sting, thanh kiếm không loé thứ ánh sáng xanh mỗi khi có lũ Orc đến gần. Tôi hơi thở phào, nhưng tôi vẫn nắm chặt chuôi kiếm vì rõ ràng là quanh đây không có một ai cả, trước mắt tôi trống trải, chỉ có mỗi nền tuyết trắng xoá, trải dài tít tắp.

“Ai đó?”

“Mi muốn hắn sống, đúng không?” - Tôi nghe thấy trái tim mình đánh thịch một nhịp nặng nề. Nhịp tim bị lỗi ấy như hòn đá ném vào mặt hồ bằng phẳng, khiến nó gợn sóng dữ dội.

“Uhh, ta không hiểu ai đang nói gì. Nhưng xem chừng ngài đang cố khiến tôi e ngại, vậy sao ngài không bước ra và chúng ta có thể chào hỏi nhau một cách đàng hoàng hơn?” - Tôi loay hoay xung quanh, cố gắng xác định vị trí của kẻ đang nói và thực tâm thì tôi đang cố lờ đi điều mà kẻ ấy đã thốt lên làm tâm trí tôi không cách nào tĩnh lặng.

“Ta ở ngay bên ngươi, hỡi kẻ Hobbit ạ. Ta chỉ muốn hỏi ngươi rằng, phải chăng sâu thẳm trong trái tim bé nhỏ của ngươi, ngươi đang mong Thorin kia sống lại? Ôi, một mong ước mới khó khăn làm sao, khi xác tên người Lùn ấy đang lạnh dần, sự sống thì đang rời bỏ hắn, còn cha ông hắn thì đang đợi hắn ở Sảnh Tiền Nhân.”

“..” - tôi lặng thinh không đáp, chính xác thì tôi phải nói gì bây giờ? Đúng hay sai không còn quan trọng nữa rồi. Quan trọng là điều đó là không thể nào.. Người chết thì phải rời bỏ thế giới này, quay về Sảnh Tiền Nhân, đợi chờ một ngày thế giới được kiến tạo lại như lời ngài ấy đã nói.

“Sự chần chừ của ngươi đang khiến hắn chết dần chết mòn. Ta đọc được trong tim ngươi mong muốn, khát khao đó khôn cùng. Sao ngươi không dẹp bỏ sự thận trọng đó của mình và nhận lấy món quà từ ta?”

“Món quà? Ta đã làm gì để xứng đáng nhận từ ngài một món quà đây, thưa ngài? Và có vẻ món quà ấy quả là một sự rộng rãi từ ngài, khi ngài nói như thể ngài có khả năng ban tặng sự sống.”

“Anh chàng Bilbo Baggins thân mến, ta có thể cho hắn sự sống, tất nhiên là điều đó nằm trong khả năng của ta, và nó dễ dàng như cách ta ban cho ngươi khả năng tàng hình mỗi khi ngươi dùng sức mạnh từ ta. Món quà này dành riêng cho ngươi, kẻ đã đem ta khỏi cái hang âm u, dơ bẩn ấy, cho ta một lần nữa được ở dưới bầu trời Trung Địa này, và giải thoát ta khỏi con quỷ xấu xí, ngu xuẩn ấy. Ta là Chúa Nhẫn, kẻ mang uy quyền của bậc thống trị, và ta.. sẽ ban cho ngươi..”

“Một món quà, đúng vậy, tôi tin là tôi đã nghe thấy điều đó, vậy ra ngài là chiếc nhẫn..” - tôi lấy từ trong túi áo mình chiếc nhẫn vàng, dưới ánh sáng trông nó thật tầm thường, y như những chiếc nhẫn được người Lùn đúc từ vàng để cất trữ trong đống của cải để dành của mình. Nhưng không thể phủ nhận rằng đây quả là một cú lừa ngoạn mục khi vẻ bề ngoài đã che đậy một vật chứa sức mạnh kinh hồn - cho phép người ta tàng hình - nó đã giúp tôi giải vây cho chuyến hành trình này không ít lần và thậm chí nó có thể nói! Thật kỳ diệu! Và nó sẽ ban cho ngài ấy sự sống giữa lúc cái chết đã choáng ngợp và nuốt chửng ngài như một kẻ háu ăn trước một bữa tiệc thịnh soạn.

“Hãy nhanh lên..”

“Tôi phải làm gì?” - tôi nâng chiếc nhẫn một cách trang trọng, như thể một thần dân đang nâng vương miện sẽ đội lên đầu đức vua cao quý của mình (dẫu rằng tộc chúng tôi không có Vua)

“À, đơn giản làm sao! Chỉ cần ngươi đeo chiếc nhẫn vào, và mọi mong ước của ngươi sẽ thành hiện thực..”

“Đơn giản làm sao! Nhưng hỡi Chúa Nhẫn, dù rằng trái tim tôi đã tin vào lời ngài đã nói, nhưng lí trí vẫn trao tôi một câu hỏi cho ngài. Liệu rằng điều này có làm hại gì đến ngài ấy chăng?”

“Không, như ta đã nói hỡi tên Hobbit bé nhỏ, một món quà biết ơn sẽ chẳng ảnh hưởng gì đến tên người Lùn ấy cả. Chẳng một chút ảnh hưởng!” - giọng nói cất ra từ chiếc nhẫn có vẻ vội vàng, gấp gáp làm sao.

“Vậy một lời hứa từ ngài, thưa Chúa Nhẫn?”

“Tốt, tốt thôi, tên Hobbit cẩn thận ạ. Ta sẽ thề dưới đất trời của Trung Địa, là ta, Chúa Nhẫn - sẽ chẳng bao giờ làm hại đến Thorin, con trai của Thráin, không tổn hại gì đến thể xác hay tâm hồn của hắn, dẫu chỉ là một chút thôi. Nếu điều đó xảy ra thì không sớm thì muộn ta cũng sẽ phải bị phá hủy!”

“Vậy nếu tôi đeo nhẫn, liệu rằng ngài ấy có thể thấy tôi chăng? Hay chỉ mình tôi được nhìn thấy ngài ấy?”

“Ngươi sẽ không thể biến mất trước cái nhìn của người khác nữa vì ta cho ngươi sự sống của tên người Lùn khi ngươi đeo nhẫn, và ngươi lại được gặp, lại được chạm tên Thorin ấy thôi. Cả hai các ngươi sẽ lại bên nhau, hạnh phúc biết nhường nào.. và bây giờ, hãy nhanh lên, hãy biết ước mơ thành hiện thực, hãy đeo đi!! Và nhớ rằng, sự sống này sẽ chấm dứt nếu ngươi tháo nhẫn!” - tôi nghe thấy sự đắc thắng trong giọng nói ma mị ấy. Nhưng hơn cả những kho vàng và kho bạc mà những giống loài có thể sở hữu, chẳng gì xứng đáng hơn..

Và tôi thỏa mãn, với lời hứa hẹn ấy, với khao khát cháy bỏng trong tim, với niềm hi vọng về tương lai. Tôi đeo nhẫn.

(Thorin)

Tôi mở mắt, nhưng tất cả chẳng có màu sắc gì cả. Chỉ có cơn đau là chân thật nhất, đau đến độ như ai đó đang dùng dao khoét vào một vết thương hở miệng, rồi lại dùng muối sát vào đó.

Ban đầu, tôi nghe có thanh âm gì đó loáng thoáng bên tai không rõ, rồi sau đó, thanh âm ấy dần to hơn, tròn trịa từng từ..

“Thorin!” - ôi thanh âm mới quen thuộc làm sao. Quen thuộc hơn cả tiếng kim loại va vào đá khi những người Lùn khai thác vàng trong những hầm mỏ sâu thẳm, quen thuộc hơn cả tiếng binh khí va vào nhau chát chúa trên những chiến trường đẫm máu. Tôi biết đó là ai, đó là tiếng của Bilbo Baggins thân mến. Tôi lặp lại cái tên ấy hàng ngàn lần trong lòng, tôi muốn xăm cái tên ấy vào lồng ngực mình để giữ mãi nó ở ngay trái tim mình.. Nhưng không thể, vì chẳng phải tôi đang trên đường tới Sảnh Tiền Nhân để gặp cha ông mình hay sao? Vậy tiếng gọi ấy, tiếng nói thân thương ấy là do đâu? Là do niềm thương nhớ vô hạn của tôi với cậu ấy hay giả như là do nỗi tiếc thương vô ngần của cậu ấy với tôi? Tôi không biết. Chỉ biết tiếng nói ấy gần sát bên tai như thủ thỉ..

“Thorin, ngài sẽ sống, phải sống, sống rất lâu.. rất lâu.. cùng với..”

Và tôi nghe tim mình đập mạnh lần nữa, thật lạ kỳ làm sao, khi một kẻ đang trên đường rời bỏ Trung Địa, lại nghe thấy tiếng tim mình lạc nhịp.. thật lạ kỳ..

(Bilbo Baggins)

Sau vài ngày ngóng trông, tôi lại nhìn thấy đôi mắt ấy mở ra lần nữa. Trái tim tôi tràn ngập vui mừng, hơn cả niềm vui của người Lùn khi kho báu được tìm thấy, hơn cả niềm thoả mãn của loài Người khi cuộc sống dài lâu, hơn cả niềm kiêu hãnh của tộc Tiên với sự thông thái của mình, hơn hết thảy, đáng giá hơn hết thảy..

“Thorin, ngài cảm thấy thế nào?”

“Ôi, ta mơ chăng?” - Bàn tay to lớn, không còn ấm áp của ngài chạm vào má tôi. Hành động ấy khiến khoé mắt tôi cay cay, nhưng tôi không khóc, tôi giơ tay chạm vào bàn tay của ngài, truyền cho ngài hơi ấm của tôi..

“Không, ngài đã tỉnh, Thorin”

(Thorin)

Đã mấy ngày trôi qua kể từ ngày tôi tỉnh lại và thật lạ kỳ làm sao sau những vết thương ấy tôi lại còn sống. Nhiều người vui mừng khôn xiết, phần lớn là mấy gã đã theo tôi trong chuyến hành trình giành lại quê nhà, phần còn lại là sự ngờ vực từ những gã đã vui mừng vì cái chết của tôi. Và dù thế nào đi chăng nữa thì người vui nhất, tôi biết đó là Bilbo. Anh chàng Hobbit dành phần lớn thời gian ở bên cạnh chăm sóc tôi và tôi thấy được trong mắt cậu ấy có sự thoả mãn. Thật lạ kỳ, là tôi cũng thấy thỏa mãn như vậy.

Tôi vẫn nhớ như in, khi tôi chạm vào má cậu ấy lúc tôi tỉnh lại, cậu ấy đã mỉm cười thật tươi, nụ cười sung sướng biết bao nhiêu, đẹp hơn bất kỳ châu báu nào tôi từng thấy. Rồi cậu cũng đưa tay chạm vào bàn tay tôi, có thứ gì đó giữa những ngón tay cậu hơi lạnh khiến tôi giật mình trong chốc lát, nhưng rồi cậu dịu dàng nhìn tôi, cái nhìn như xoáy hết cả tâm trí tôi và nói với tôi rằng tôi không mơ.

Sau tất cả, có cái gì đó giữa chúng tôi đã thay đổi, tất nhiên là theo chiều hướng tốt đẹp hơn.

Tôi sẽ dành buổi sáng thức dậy bên cạnh cậu, chúng tôi sẽ dùng bữa sáng, rồi tôi sẽ giải quyết vài vấn đề về việc sẽ phải dùng đá xanh hay vàng để thay cho cánh cửa thành cũ. Hay về việc các mỏ khai thác sẽ hoạt động như thế nào. Liệu các lò luyện sẽ được sắp xếp ra sao. Rồi tôi phải sắp xếp cho những người di cư từ Rặng Núi Xanh như thế nào. Phần lớn các công việc đều khiến tôi phiền lòng, nhưng sau đó khi tôi lại dùng bữa sáng thứ hai với cậu ấy, phiền muộn sẽ như loài đại bàng lớn, sải cánh bay đâu mất.

Chúng tôi ít trò chuyện, phần lớn là ngồi cạnh nhau. Tôi nhìn cậu đọc sách - những cuốn sách tôi cho người đem về từ những thành trấn gần nhất, thường thì tôi sẽ không bỏ ra nhiều để đổi chúng về, nhưng chỉ cần nghĩ đến nụ cười ấy, tôi nghĩ là những xu vàng và xu bạc ấy ít đáng giá hơn bao giờ hết. Và khi cậu ấy uống một chút nước gì đó, tôi lại lấy một vại bia ra, cụng vào cái ly nhỏ bé của cậu rồi uống hết, cậu lại cười bỏ cuốn sách trên tay để cùng tôi uống những vại bia hảo hạng. Cũng có khi tộc chúng tôi mở tiệc sau những ngày làm việc vất vả, tôi lại để cậu ngồi cạnh mình, cùng nhau uống cho đến khi say ngất.

Tôi và cậu cứ ở bên nhau như thế, và tôi nghĩ rằng đó là mãi mãi.

(Bilbo Baggins)

Tôi trở nên cáu gắt, bẩn tính hẳn đi. Tôi thường không kiềm chế được bản thân mình nữa. Thỉnh thoảng tôi lại không nhớ mình vừa làm gì, chỉ khi nhìn lại những ánh mắt ngờ vực và sợ hãi từ những người Lùn xung quanh, tôi mới ngờ ngợ trong đầu, có gì đó đã đổi thay từ sâu bên trong tôi.

Gandalf vẫn ở lại Erebor, ông tỏ ra ngờ vực trước sự sống lại của Thorin, dù ông vẫn vui vẻ trò chuyện với chúng tôi sau những làn khói mờ ảo của khói thuốc. Thỉnh thoảng ông lão áo xám ấy trầm ngâm trước tôi thật lâu. Tôi biết ông cảm thấy một điều khác lạ từ tôi, hay chính xác hơn là từ chiếc nhẫn. Tôi cũng biết rõ..

Tôi tới gặp ông khi Thorin đi xem xét lại ngôi làng mới dựng cách đây vài ngày đường theo lời mời của vài người Lùn lớn tuổi trong tộc. Tôi từ chối đi cùng ngài với lí do không khoẻ. Có vẻ Thorin cũng cảm nhận được sự thay đổi của tôi trong thời gian gần đây, dù rằng ngài cố lờ nó đi theo nhiều cách, nhưng cuối cùng ngài cho phép tôi ở lại vì hôm trước tôi lại khoá mình trong phòng và những người Lùn khác đã kể lại với ngài rằng tôi đã điên cuồng thế nào trong lúc ấy. Họ nghĩ tôi bị điên vì cơn ám ảnh với vàng và có lẽ họ quên mất rằng tôi còn chả phải một người Lùn đúng nghĩa.

(Thorin)  
Sau khi trở về từ chuyến viếng thăm ít hôm trước đó, Bilbo và tôi nói với nhau nhiều hơn. Thực tình thì tôi không giỏi trong những cuộc trò chuyện tay đôi thế này, nên phần lớn là cậu ấy nói còn tôi thì lắng nghe, và đôi khi ậm ừ cho câu trả lời. Tôi ít thích nói chuyện, nhưng nhìn cậu ấy nói, nghe tiếng cậu nói lại là một sự thưởng thức mới đối với một vị vua như tôi. Bên cạnh những bữa ăn thì giây phút ngồi cạnh nhau trò chuyện như ngày còn cuộc phiêu lưu luôn là điều tôi mong đợi mỗi sớm thức dậy.

Cậu sẽ tựa đầu vào vai tôi, thỉnh thoảng khi khí trời nơi gầm núi trở lạnh, tôi sẽ dùng áo choàng của mình choàng qua vai cậu, kéo cậu gần mình hơn, chúng tôi chia nhau hơi ấm, trao nhau tiếng cười, cùng nhau hạnh phúc.

Tôi lờ đi những hành động khác thường từ cậu, những khi cậu ôm đầu, điên cuồng gào thét về những kho báu về những điều lạ lùng, tôi sẽ ôm cậu vào lòng, xoa dịu cậu bằng hơi ấm của mình. Khi cậu thiếp đi vì mệt mỏi, tôi sẽ đưa cậu về phòng, chăm sóc cho cậu, như những ngày cậu chăm sóc cho tôi vậy.

(Bilbo Baggins)

Tôi hay gắt gỏng, mọi người đều lấy làm phiền lòng vì điều đó. Nhưng chỉ riêng Thorin là không. Ngài sẽ cười, dẫu chỉ là một cái nhếch miệng nhỏ thôi, rồi ngài lại xoa đầu hoặc ôm chầm lấy tôi - những hành động ngài hay làm thời gian gần đây, và đôi khi ngài sẽ phân trần về điều tôi đã nói, dẫu hơi vụng về nhưng tôi vẫn biết điều này khá khó khăn với một người như ngài. Ích kỷ làm sao, nhưng tôi lại thấy hạnh phúc vì điều đó.

 

Tôi không còn nhiều thời gian. Tôi biết điều đó.

Thời gian tôi tỉnh táo ngày một ít dần, đến một ngày khi tôi mở mắt, tôi lại nhìn thấy ngài ngồi cạnh mình, bàn tay to lớn ấy đang nắm lấy tay tôi, thật chặt.

“Đây là lần thứ ba trong vòng hai ngày nay rồi, Bilbo..” - Ngài nắm lấy tay tôi đặt lên ngực ngài.Tôi cảm giác được hơi ấm từ bàn tay dày rộng ấy, nghe được tiếng tim ngài ấy đập từng nhịp vững trãi giữa căn phòng trống vắng. “Nói ta biết, chúng ta phải làm như thế nào đi, ta không muốn nhìn cậu như thế này nữa. Ta.. sợ cậu sẽ không bao giờ mở mắt ra nữa, Bilbo.. Ta sẽ làm mọi thứ để ngăn chuyện này, ta thề bằng..”

“Không đâu, Thorin. Ngài sẽ không thề.. Ngài sẽ chẳng thể làm được gì cả, chẳng thể…”

“Tại sao?” - Ngài gầm lên, tiếng ngài rít qua từng kẽ răng mới đáng sợ làm sao.

“Vì đó là lựa chọn của tôi.” - Tôi đưa bàn tay còn lại, bàn tay còn đeo chiếc nhẫn vàng giữa những ngón tay nhỏ bé, vuốt nhẹ lên mái tóc, bộ râu của ngài. Còn ngài lại im lặng, trong đôi mắt ngài tôi thấy dáng hình mình, tôi biết, thật tệ, nhưng.. Như tôi đã nói, đó là lựa chọn của tôi

“Không, không, không đâu Bilbo, làm sao, làm sao.. ta có thể để chiếc nhẫn ấy mang sinh mệnh của ta để đổi chác với cậu cơ chứ? Ta sao có thể vì bản thân mình mà đánh mất cậu?!” - Ngài ôm chầm lấy tôi, tôi nghe giọng ngài vỡ vụn, đầy bất lực. Tôi chợt nhận ra Gandalf đã nói ngài ấy nghe hết mọi chuyện. Từ việc tôi lượm được chiếc nhẫn, đến khi tôi dùng nó, và nó “ban” cho tôi “một món quà” và cả việc.. Tôi đánh mất bản thân mình. Chiếc nhẫn đang mạnh dần bằng sự sống của tôi, nó sẽ không dừng lại, như một kẻ háu ăn vậy, nó đang tham lam rút hết sinh mạng tôi như nếm một thứ mật ngọt tuyệt hảo và trong khi no nê, nó dần sơ ý. Nhưng đây không phải là một cơ hội để đánh bại nó, hay tống nó về những hang cùng tăm tối, tôi sẽ không tháo nhẫn, không bao giờ! Mà là cơ hội cho tôi, để tôi được trao cho ngài sự sống, một sự sống dài lâu, không ai có thể uy hiếp được ngài, ngài vẫn sẽ mãi là một vị vua nơi Gầm núi, oai hùng, kiêu hãnh. Không một ai có thể che lấp ánh hào quang từ vương miện của ngài. Không một ai.. kể cả tôi.

Bằng hết sức lực, tôi ôm ngài, thật chặt.

Your love is like a soldier, loyal till you die  
And I’ve been looking at the stars for a long, long time  
I’ve been putting out fires all my life  
Everybody wants a flame, but they don’t want to get burnt

Tình yêu của em như một chiến binh quả cảm, trung thành đến ngày em chết đi  
Khi anh mãi kiếm tìm những vì sao một thời gian dài, rất dài  
Anh đã phải thất vọng biết nhường nào, và lửa hy vọng bị dập tắt  
Ai cũng khao khát hơi ấm, nhưng lại e ngại bị đốt chín.

Days like these lead to  
Nights like this leads to  
Love like ours  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart  
People like us we don’t  
need that much just someone that starts  
starts the spark in our bonfire hearts

Những ngày như thế này, những đêm như thế này  
Dẫn lối ta tới..  
Tình yêu của đời ta  
Em thắp lên trong tim anh ngọn lửa tình không bao giờ tàn phai  
Có rất nhiều người yêu quý ta  
Nhưng chúng ta không cần tạm bợ  
Chỉ cần một người yêu ta.. Là tình yêu này bắt đầu  
Cháy rực những ngọn lửa tình không bao giờ phai màu

This world is getting colder, strangers passing by  
No one offers you a shoulder, no one looks you in the eye  
But I’ve been looking at you for a long, long time  
Just trying to break through, trying to make you mine  
Everybody wants a flame, they don’t want to get burnt  
Well today is our turn

Thế giới dần lạnh lẽo, người người lướt qua nhau không đoái hoài  
Chẳng ai cho em bờ vai, cho em một ánh mắt quan tâm  
Nhưng anh lại kiếm tìm em từ rất lâu, rất lâu..  
Rồi anh vượt mọi trở ngại, để đưa em về bên anh  
Ai cũng khao khát hơi ấm tình yêu, nhưng lại e ngại bị đốt chín.  
Thế thì hãy để đôi ta bị đốt cùng nhau..

Bonfire Heart - James Blunt

“Tình yêu của tôi như một chiến binh quả cảm, trung thành đến ngày tôi chết đi, Thorin” - Tôi nhìn sâu vào mắt ngài, mỉm cười “Dẫu cho đó là cái chết, tôi vẫn trung thành với tình cảm này! Dẫu có bị cháy thành tro tàn.. cũng vẫn thế, mãi mãi một tình cảm”

“Không, không, cậu phải biết.. Sự sống của ta đã nằm lại ở trận chiến ngày ấy rồi. Còn cậu, cả cuộc đời còn trước mắt, sao lại phải để lửa của cuộc đời tắt ngúm chỉ vì một người Lùn như ta? Không xứng, không xứng đâu, Bilbo Baggins. Hãy tháo nhẫn, hãy quay về đi, lại là một Hobbit vui vẻ ở xứ Shire. Quay về đi!”

“Tôi chẳng có gì để quay lại. Trái tim tôi lựa chọn gầm núi này, không có tim đâu gọi là sống. Những cuốn sách rồi sẽ chẳng là gì, những cái ghế êm ái rồi cũng chỉ là ký ức. Những hạt giống tôi trồng ở nơi này rồi cũng sẽ lớn lên. Chẳng ai cần tôi. Nhưng.. Ngài thì khác.. Ngài là Vua dưới gầm núi này. Những xu vàng và bạc là của ngài, những thần dân đang đợi ngài… Rất nhiều người Lùn cần ngài, Thorin”

Từ ngày nói chuyện với Gandalf, tôi nhận ra tôi sẽ chẳng thể ngăn cản chiếc nhẫn ấy. Nó nắm trong tay cán dao, nó có sinh mạng của ngài làm tiền đặt cược, nó biết chắc tôi sẽ không làm gì dẫu chỉ là một cơ hội bé nhỏ có thể tổn thương ngài. Nó đúng, nhưng nó sẽ không thắng! Chúng tôi nhìn nhau, thật sâu, tôi thấy qua mắt ngài những tháng ngày đã qua, gian lao nhưng đẹp tuyệt vời, nhưng tôi không hối tiếc về những gì tôi đã quyết định. Thorin nhận ra điều đó, ngài ghì chặt lấy tôi, gầm lên.

“Ta không cho phép, không cho phép! Nếu cậu dám làm gì ta sẽ không..”

“Ngài là vua” - Qủa là một vị vua cứng đầu, như đá nơi mỏ núi.. “Ngài đã nói như vậy.. Vì ngài là vua, xin hãy chăm sóc cho con dân của mình..” - Còn tôi, là chiến binh của ngài, trung thành cho đến lúc chết đi..

“...”

“Cái chết là một món quà, Thorin. Chẳng phải nhớ mong, chẳng phải đau lòng. Người chết chẳng đau đớn gì nhiều trong một mối tình với người còn sống. Còn sự sống lại là một sự dằn vặt. Người ở lại phải nhớ về người kia hết ngày này đến ngày khác, hết năm này đến tháng nọ, cùng với nó là sự đau lòng đến mức bóp nghẹn. Tôi đã phải nếm trải nó khi ngài ra đi.. và tôi không muốn nếm trải cảm giác ấy nữa đâu, thế nên hãy để tôi được phép ích kỷ, hãy sống Thorin.. Hãy sống, như một vị vua hiên ngang, hãy mang theo nỗi nhớ nhung này cho đến ngày ngài có thể quên. Và từ hôm nay, tôi cho phép ngài quên đi..” - tôi đã có đủ hành trang trong chuyến hành trình của mình - những ký ức về mỗi sớm mai thức giấc cùng ngài, những bữa tiệc tùng hệt như ở Bag End, những câu chuyện, những lời nói, những hạnh phúc, những niềm vui tôi cùng ngài tạo ra, sẽ mãi mãi ở bên tôi.. mãi mãi..

“Thorin, ngài sẽ sống, phải sống, sống rất lâu.. rất lâu.. cùng với.. thần dân của mình”

(Thorin)

Một món quà?!

Tôi sống lại bằng sự sống của người tôi yêu! Buồn cười làm sao.. Nhưng lại chẳng thể cười. Giá như cậu ấy ích kỷ, dẫu chỉ là một chút thôi, thì có lẽ..

Có lẽ..?!

Chẳng thay đổi, phải không?

Rồi cậu ấy ra đi bằng thanh kiếm nhỏ mà cậu gọi là Sting ấy, kiên cường như một chiến binh. Lẽ ra tôi phải biết thì ra người Hobbit thì ra cũng rất dũng cảm, chỉ là ai hoặc cái gì sẽ chạm tới được cánh cửa dũng cảm ấy, mở ra hay không thôi. Ngày đó, cả gầm núi đẹp tuyệt vời, tuyết vẫn trắng, trời vẫn xanh và.. Những hạt giống, lần đầu tiên nhú mầm trong khắc nghiệt, kiên cường hệt như cậu ấy..

Nhưng, tôi không mạnh mẽ như vậy, dẫu rằng trong mỗi trận chiến đẫm máu nào, tôi cũng không chùn bước. Nhưng, trận chiến này, trận chiến tình cảm này.. Tôi lại thua cậu ấy.. Cậu ấy chọn để chiếc nhẫn mãi nằm trên tay mình, để tôi được sống cùng thần dân của mình. Rồi cậu lại chấm dứt sinh mạng để chiếc nhẫn ma quỷ không tha hóa bản thân. Cậu chọn rời bỏ tôi, để một mình tôi giữa Trung Địa rộng lớn.. Tôi không khóc, nước mắt không rơi trên gương mặt một vị vua, tai tôi chỉ nghe loáng thoáng tiếng buồn thương của hội phiêu lưu ngày trước, lão Gandalf hiếm khi không rít thuốc, ông đứng đó, tay chống gậy mắt nhìn không rời cậu. Tôi biết lão đang lo lắng điều gì, nhưng ở nơi Gầm núi này, sẽ chẳng ai hay thứ gì có thể tước đoạt bất cứ thứ gì từ cậu. Không một ai...

Tôi nhìn cậu nằm đó, thật yên bình. Rồi tôi nghe trái tim mình đập những nhịp thật sai trái. Cậu trao tôi nhịp đập của một trái tim được thắp bằng ngọn dầu sinh mạng của cậu. Cậu đâu biết, ngoài sự sống dài lâu, cậu còn trao cho tôi một thứ khác - một nỗi đau..

Trong tôi nỗi đau to lớn đến mức nó khiến tâm hồn tôi chết lặng, nhưng ít ra.. Ở nơi ấy cậu sẽ chẳng cảm thấy gì. Chẳng gì cả.. Kể cả tình cảm này.. Nhưng cậu biết không, là vua, tôi tự ban cho bản thân quyền không quên. Tôi sẽ nhớ tất cả, tất cả..

Tôi chôn cậu ở nơi vốn thuộc về tôi, thanh Sting của cậu được tôi đặt cạnh Orcrist và dắt ở thắt lưng mỗi lúc, mỗi nơi.. Hai thanh kiếm mãi cạnh nhau, và cậu ấy mãi mãi ở lại gầm núi này.. còn tôi là Vua Gầm Núi, người sở hữu mọi thứ ở nơi này..

Thế giới thay đổi từng ngày, nhưng chiếc nhẫn vẫn không thể quay về bên chủ nhân mình. Nó đã thề, không tổn hại đến Thorin, dù là thể xác hay tâm hồn, nhưng.. Nó khiến tâm hồn Thorin chết đi mãi mãi… và rồi sẽ có lúc nó trả giá cho điều đó.


End file.
